


LVCIS meets Regalia

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: EDM AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Noctis makes an unexpected discovery when helping Regis clean out the attic.Based off of TIERCIEL's EDM AU on twitter.





	LVCIS meets Regalia

Regis reached for the nearest box to begin digging through it.  Noctis joined him with another box. The marker had faded with time, but Regis froze.  The box was labeled “Regalia.”

Noctis pulled the flaps open and coughed at the dust that released from inside.

“Jeez, Dad, this box looks older than me,” Noctis said.  He reached inside and pulled a musty smelling tee. In bold gothic style font, “REGALIA” was printed on the front.

“It is,” Regis mumbled.  But Noctis was no longer paying his father any mind.  He was staring at the shirt.

“Dad?  Why do you have a Regalia shirt?” Noctis asked.  He set it aside and dug deeper into the box. A stack of several more shirts came out, all in varying sizes, and a couple in different designs.  Then, at the very bottom was a stack of cassettes, all of them hand labeled. Along with a cassette player. Regis spotted some photos too, but Noctis was distracted by the cassettes.

“Uh, Noctis.”

Noctis was grinning. “Do you think this thing still works if we put batteries in it?”

Regis was still staring at the shirts.  He never thought he would see them again.  Least of all have Noctis discover them. Noctis hopped up and walked away to hunt down some batteries.  Regis bent over and picked up one of the cassettes.

_Royal Arms_.  Their first single as a complete group.  It sure brought back a lot of memories. Noctis came back and picked up one of the other cassettes and popped it into the player.  He pressed play and the room filled with the sound of drums and electric guitar.

“ _Hammerhead_? I've heard of Regalia before, but their music is hard to find they were so underground,” Noctis said.

“Yes, they never made it to a major label before hanging up their instruments,” Regis said.

“Really?  Wait, how do you know that?” Noctis asked.  Regis smiled and pointed at the cassette player in Noctis's hand.

“Who do you think is singing that song?” he asked.  Noctis blinked and stared.

“No!  No way!  You - you were the lead singer for Regalia?” Noctis dove back into the box and dug out the photos.  He flipped through them. Ancient, dusty things of a thirty years younger Regis and his closest friends.  One of them was a photo of them all on stage.

“There's me, Clarus was our drummer, Cor our lead guitarist, Weskham was on bass.  And Cid was our manage, but mostly his job was sneaking Cor in when we had gigs in places he couldn't normally go,” Regis said as he pointed out each of them.

“This is amazing!  I'm holding a piece of Insomnian music history.  Everyone in the scene knows about Regalia. How secretive they were.  They're practically legends! And - and you were the lead singer.” Noct looked like he wasn't sure he could believe it. “Why'd you guys stop?  You could have been huge!”

“Our lives just got too busy.  Clarus, Weskham and I were trying to get our degrees.  Cid had a family to care for. And we wanted Cor to actually graduate high school and go to university.  We don't regret it. Performing like that was fun, but never something we wanted to do our whole lives.”

Noctis nodded, it was understandable.  Making a career of art was tough, and didn't hold it against his father.  

“Can I tweet about this?” Noctis asked as he held up a shirt.  Regis nodded and watched as Noctis stripped off his t-shirt and put on the Regalia one.  He sneezed as he pulled it over his head. Noctis picked up his phone and took a few photos.  Then he started typing. “There.”

Regis's phone pinged and he glanced at the notification. 

“ _Found a piece of underground music history in @rcaelum's attic._ ”

The tweet already had several likes and retweets, along with a quickly growing chain of comments.

“Because we never got to be mainstream is why I'm so supportive of your career.  You're a talented musician, Noctis, and I'm so happy you get to share that with the world.”

“Ugh, don't get sappy on me now, old man,” Noctis protested.

“I wouldn't dream of it, son.”

They kept on working to clear the attic, all to the backdrop of Regalia filling the room.


End file.
